Fairy Tail's Vice
by Kisane-chan
Summary: Fairy Tail members get possessed by an unknown shadow mage and attacks other Fairy Tail guild members. Can they solve who or what it is? Will Fairy Tail ever be the same? JerZa, OCxErza, NaLu ships. Action. Drama. Fantasy. Rated T for Teen for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there~! This is Kisane-chan! I usually write fanfiction on Hetalia or Vocaloid, but this time it's Fairy Tail! I'm writing this one for my friend for his birthday! In fact, he's in this story as an OC, which will be Chayton. Enjoy!**

* * *

I lay down, beaten on the ground, feeling like shit from loss of blood. My leg is broken, and I can't get up. Jellal is about to stab me in the chest with his stave and I feel like I'm about to die.

I hear Erza yell out "No! Don't do it Jellal!" To me, her words were almost hazy; like background noise. I hear the stave jolt down. I flinch a little to prepare myself for what's about to happen, but the blow doesn't land.

"Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Mooooo~! I got this, Lucy-chan~!" the large bull yells enthusiastically.

"Hey, get up! I know you can get up, Chayton!"

"L-Lucy?"

"Duh. Now get your butt up. You're on the ground aren't you? Isn't the earth your best friend?" She retorts as she fends off Jellal with Taurus.

Oh my god. I was so dazed and tired that I forgot I could manipulate the earth. Did I get a blow to the head or something? I find some strength in me and focus my magic on the earth as I move my hand so my palm faces down flat on the earth pile of rubble I lay on. Slowly, I feel the power and strength flow back into me from the dirt beneath me, absorbing the nutrients, replenishing my body. I feel something similar to growing pains as my body heals itself. All my bruises, cuts, and broken bones heal at an incredible rate, and I finally get up.

Stancing myself, I feel the ground and absorb all my surroundings, now that I'm finally awake and well enough to. Using my earth magic, I shift up a chunk of rock like a stalagmite and uppercut Jellal while he didn't expect it.

"Sorry, sis. I must have gotten a blow to the head."

"Apparently. So, why's Jellal acting like this?"

"He's being controlled. I'm not sure by who, but I know he's somewhere close, watching us."

"Controlled?" Lucy replied with a confused tone.

Just then, Jellal got past Taurus and charged at for Lucy and Chayton. I pulled up a rock wall to block, but I wasn't strong enough yet to keep it up against the hard blow that Jellal executed.

"Oh shit-"

Right as I thought I was about to get hit again, Erza popped up, holding back her childhood friend yet again.

"Stop it! What's wrong? Why are you trying to kill him? Jellal!"

"S-SHUT UP - E..Erza run awa- DIE! DIE YOU FUCKING FAIRIES!" Jellal yelled in conflict between himself and another voice which seemed to take possession of him.

"Taurus!" Lucy commanded.

"Moooooo yes, Lucy-chan~!"

Taurus took hold of Jellal by the arms and held him up in a lock from the back and headbutted him, temporarily knocking him out. Jellal dazed and shut down, releasing any spells he had cast.

"What should I do with him, Lucy-chan?"

"Bring him back to the guild. Let's go from there."

* * *

**A/N: I know, it was a short chapter, but it's a good start! I plan on making a few chapters for this story, so just wait a little while! I promise to update relatively often! Stick around by following the story below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I last updated! I was flooded with last minute school work and actual work-work. But I'm updating now! Also remember that Chayton is an OC. He isn't a character from Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Onward for Fairy Tail's Vice…chapter 2.**

* * *

"Mooo~ Lucy-chan! Time's up. I'll leave him here!" Taurus exclaimed on short notice.

"Eh?! But we're not even in town yet!" Lucy yelled.

But just like that, Taurus was gone and a poof of smoke replaced him, and beneath it laid Jellal's unconscious body.

"Great. I can't carry him, you know." Lucy sighed.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'll carry him the remainder of the way! Magnolia's not far away." Natsu grinned as he picked up the blue-haired young man off the ground and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

*back at the guild*

Erza had just arrived back at the guild ahead of the others, though she wasn't as calm and composed as she usually would be entering Fairy Tail's halls. She was scared, but serious.

"Master Makarov! There's trouble! ...huh?" Erza finished in confusion. There was a mess. Guild members were scattered around beaten on the ground, there was blood and damage everywhere all over the guild halls. A message of blood was left carved on the tables and walls of Fairy Tail's guild halls.

"_**DEATH TO THE FAIRIES"**_

Mirajane was pinned on the wall with knives by her arms, though her hands were bloody.

"Mirajane! Mirajane! What happened here?!" Erza shouted in horror, shock, and anger.

She didn't respond.

"Mirajane…Mirajane!" She shouted once more, unpinning her from the wall by pulling out the knives from her arms.

Mirajane flinched from the pain of the knives coming out of her arms and gasped painfully. The pain woke her up from her unconscious state and she gasped for air, lying on the floor by Erza.

"Er…..za. Ru…un."

"Run from what?" What happened here?"

"….ju...st...run…" Mirajane said as she continuously gasped for air in pain, unable to move her arms.

"Wha-" Erza was cut short of her interrogation as a shadow overcame her . Turning quickly and drawing her sword, she blocks the attack from the shadow. It backs off and goes at her again, though more powerful this time and continuous.

"Wha-what the hell _is_ this thing?" she says as she staggers against the wall over Mirajane's weak body from the sudden fury of attacks.

The shadow continued its sweep of attacks and pushed Erza through the wall she was pushed back against, landing her through the back of the building. She gained only a moment to rest her body from the relentless attacker. Though she changed her tune real quick.

"Lightning Empress Armor Requip!" Her armor changed in seconds, just before landing on her feet.

"Take this, you stupid shadow! Lightning Beam!" she shouted in anger as she pointed her lightning armor staff in the shadow's direction, letting a powerful beam of lightning hit it at it's core.

The shadow seemed to dissipate to nothing. Erza took a moment to catch her breath and see who was still around. In case there were more shadows, she decided to keep her Lightning Empress armor on. She ran around the guild halls looking for first aid and checking who was still breathing.

Lucy, Chayton, and Natsu rush into the ruins of Fairy Tail's guild building, Natsu still holding an unconscious Jellal. They stood in shock at the disarray of their guild's state. Natsu dropped Jellal in disbelief and anger.

"...What the hell happened?!" Lucy said as she trembled, snapping out of shock.

"I'm not sure. But something bad's happening. Chayton, can you pull whatever nutrients might be in the ground below us and pour them into the severely wounded?" Erza responded as she was attending to Elfman on the ground beside her.

"Y-Yeah. I'll give it a try." Chayton replied back still in shock.

"Lucy, help me attend to the wounded. Watch out for huge shadows. Natsu, I need you to go get water from the well and bring it here. A lot of it."

"U-Uhn." Lucy nodded in agreement and ran over to Mirajane, who was still writhing in pain and breathing heavily.

Natsu just stood there. He was so overcome by anger that so many of his friends and comrades were utterly crushed, and that his guild was tarnished. He was too angry to just go get water. He wanted to defeat whoever or whatever did this. Small fires started at his hands and feet.

Chayton felt the ground beneath him and scanned the area, now having an image of everything. He scanned about 60 members present, some laying around, and some underneath rubble. He reached down beneath him for nutrients from the roots of plants and the good soil, bringing it up, making the whole ground in and around the ruins of guild glow a bright green color, startling his fellow guild-mates.

"Root Field!" he shouted as roots sprung up from the ground, clinging to the injured, transferring nutrients and water into the wounded, making them glow a bright green as well. After a good minute, the light faded and the roots plopped back into the ground and Chayton went onward to see the survivors.

Many of the guild members were now waking up from their unconscious state, groaning, though not fully healed, while others remained unconscious.

Natsu calmed down a little, seeing his comrades waking up, extinguishing his flames. He saw Gray lying underneath some large rubble, moaning in pain.

"Gray!" Natsu called as he ran over to remove the rubble.

"Unn...Natsu?" Grey responded sluggishly.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"There was...a shadow. A huge one. It took over Mirajane. It made her go into Take Over Satan Soul and rampage. And then it went out of her and pinned her to the wall. I tried to stop it."

"A shadow?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I saw it. I obliterated it before you guys caught up with me." Erza commented, suddenly interested in their conversation as she finished wrapping Elfman's wounds.

"So that's what that light wa-." Lucy interjected as she was attending Mirajane's injuries. But she was suddenly cut short.

"**Hello, fairies.**" A dark ambiguous voice had spoke from Mirajane's mouth.

"Mi-Mirajane?" Lucy had asked suddenly scared.

"**I'm not Mirajane. Heh heh heh.**" Mirajane's controlled body slashed at Lucy, revealing her face with a demonic look, her eyes a bright yellow and devilish smile adorning her face.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed, but Horologium suddenly appeared, protecting Lucy.

"Lucy!" Chayton, Natsu, and Erza shouted.

"**Come now fairies, can you harm one of your own? Heheheh, let's see how well you fare now**!" The dark ambiguous voice challenged the conscious fairy tail guild members as they geared up for battle once more.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's new chapter for you guys! Look forward to the rest of the battle next chapter! ^^ **


End file.
